


Look Out

by ourdreamsrealized



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Tangled (2010)
Genre: Adventure, Comedy, Coworkers to lovers, Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 14:38:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17644685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourdreamsrealized/pseuds/ourdreamsrealized
Summary: You were just his partner in crime, and it took almost losing you for him to realize you were much more.





	Look Out

**Author's Note:**

> Posting from my Tumblr. Enjoy!

“Are you sure about this, Y/N?” 

You tightened the laces on your boot, preparing the loops to be tied, “Yes, Eugene. I’m sure.”

“But it could be dangerous.”

You looked over your shoulder, sending him a glare, “I’ll be fine. I’ve done things like this before…with you, in fact.”

“But…”

“Eugene,” you finished putting on your shoe and straightened, turning to face him fully. “You’ve been especially annoying lately with our jobs.”

“Well, I…” he brought his hand to the back of his neck, rubbing it; it was something he only did when he had something to hide.

“It’s almost like you don’t want my help anymore,” you frowned, over exaggerating your hurt by the idea. 

“It’s not that,” he said, averting his eyes from your E/C, puppy-dog stare. “I’m just worried about you getting injured…”

You let out a puff of air and walked towards him, placing your hands on your hips. “Since when do  _you_ care so much about  _my_  well-being?”

He simply shrugged at your question, “I always have…a little…”

“As if!” you laughed, throwing your head back. “When we started this partnership, there were times you tried to leave me for dead!”

Eugene raised a finger, opening his mouth in an appalled fashion, but after realizing he had no argument, he deflated, “Alright, I didn’t  _always_  worry about you, but I am now.”

You rolled your E/C orbs at him before turning away to stamp out what was left of the fire the two of you had built the night before. 

“I’m a big girl, Eugene,” you stated, picking up your packsack and throwing it over your shoulder. “And I’ve done this before.”

The man before you was not moved by your words, and, to show his protest, he crossed his arms over his chest and furrowed his brows into a serious scowl. 

“I refuse to help unless  _you’re_  on lookout duty.”

“Eugene!”

You could’ve stomped your foot at what he was trying to pull, but you stopped yourself, understanding that if you did, it wouldn’t be helping your case.

Instead, you opted for the ever-mature, “You’re not the boss of me!”

“I am if I have the castle’s blueprints.”

You hated it when he was right.

* * *

So, here you were, standing outside the castle treasury, two guards tied up beside you and unconscious as you waited for your partner in crime. 

You despised being the lookout. It was never a fun job, especially when Eugene decided to take his time and pretend he was actually standing in the middle of a room he owned. 

You swore that boy had his head in the clouds way too much. If he actually grounded himself, he might have been the master at thievery and retired to some island by now. But no. Instead, he liked to drag you around the country, stealing trinket after trinket, and hording most, if not all, in this cave he found in the middle of nowhere. 

You lost count on how many times you had asked him to actually sell the useless junk. The money was more practical for your goals and even Eugene’s, but his love of all things shiny seemed to outweigh what little intelligence he had in that brain of his. 

Yet, you were still with him.

Why?

To be honest, you didn’t really know. You were skilled enough to get away with theft before you met Eugene, but after accidentally messing up one job because you both had come the same night to steal some duchess’ necklace, you decided to follow him around. 

In the beginning, it was to basically take what he wanted to pocket. Not a lot of time passed before he realized he was being tailed, and he liked to show off in an effort to communicate to you that he knew of your presence. At night, he would often talk to you as you sat in the tree above, and on one such occurrence, he invited you down to join him. 

The rest was history. 

You could have left any time. In fact, you could leave now. Who said you had to listen to him?

“…so how are Breda and the kids?”

“Good. Kieran started his apprentice ship with my…”

_Shit!_

“Flynn…” you hissed, leaning slightly into the treasury.

“What?” he whispered back, his tone slightly annoyed by your interruption.

That jerk! Here you were trying to help him, and he…

“What are you doing, Lass?”

You turned to find yourself face-to-face with a couple of guards, and neither looked pleased at the scene before them. 

“Look, I really don’t have time for this, Boys,” you gave them a sultry grin, but you made sure your voice was loud enough for Eugene to hear, “so if you would be so kind and…”

You ran from the alcove, using your foot to knock both of them, out cold, to the ground. 

“…go to sleep.”

You balanced yourself, coming to rest your weight on your two legs when all of a sudden an arrow grazed your waist, causing a pained gasp to rip from your lips. Bringing your gloved hand to the bleeding wound, you looked up to see that you had left yourself completely open to the eyes and ears of the archers on the towers above. 

“Y/N!”

“No time!” you shouted, grabbing Eugene by the wrist as you ran across the courtyard, away from the small building that held the loot. 

Eugene followed you in a serpentine pattern, avoiding most of the arrows. Though some still grazed you, leaving tears in your black tunic and pants, none stung as much as the gash in your side from the first hit.

“You just couldn’t listen to me, could you?” you growled as you noticed a bunch of soldiers running strait towards you. “Left!”

With that short warning to your partner, you turned sharply, just avoiding them and a new onslaught of arrows. 

“We have to lose them,” you uttered, more to yourself, but Eugene replied nonetheless.

“Why not the kitchen? It should be empty at this time.”

“Do you know where the kitchen is?”

“Uh…try the door coming up on the right.”

Without much care for the wooden door, you used your elbow to get into the room, and to your good fortune, Eugene had been right in his assumption.

“We’ll hide in the pantry,” you declared, letting go of the man you had practically lugged around the castle. 

The two of you entered the small, dark space, closing the door behind you. 

“There should be a secret door in here, according to the map.”

“How do you know this without even looking at it?”

“Do you honestly think I would let us come here without studying the blueprints?”

You lifted a brow at him, actually pleasantly surprised by how prepared he was for this. You were even more in shock when he created a little light, using a match he had brought in his satchel.

“Shit!”

You were quick to hush him, pressing your hand that wasn’t covered in blood over his mouth, “You’ll get us found.”

His eyes left your torn flesh, finding yours, and the flame from the match showed it all—the concern and the fear.

The minute you removed your palm from his lips, he spoke, “This was all my fault. I should have listened when you called my name, and…” he paused, pointing a finger at you as if you were the one to volunteer for the position, “you are  _never_  being lookout again!”

“Hush!” you hissed then groaned, your side sending a piercing warning through you. 

“Sorry,” he placed a hand on your upper arm. “We have to take care of that as soon as possible. If anything happens to you…I don’t know what I’d do, Y/N.”

“Stop being so dramatic,” you smirked at him, trying to ignore the fluttering in your chest. “Now, about that door.”

“Right,” he licked his lips. He began lightly tapping his foot against the wooden floor of the pantry, only stopping when he heard a hollow sound resonate from the ground right in front of a sack of potatoes. 

He suddenly blew out the match in between his fingers, seeing that the fire was getting dangerously close to his skin, but he did not let the darkness stay long. 

“Can you hold this?” 

You nodded, taking the flickering match and trying not to voice the sheer agony you were experiencing. 

Eugene moved the potatoes and opened a tiny door beneath his feet. He then turned to you, getting dangerously close, “It’s a long way down, so I need you to hold on tight.”

He moved, one palm finding your upper back and the other brushing the backside of your knees. 

“What are you doing?” you nearly jumped at his touch.

“Carrying you,” he replied. “Now, come on.”

“But…”

“Just do it.”

You did as he commanded, letting him pick you up and into his arms, and, to be quite frank, you had no idea he harbored this much strength. 

“I’ll get you out of here, and then we’ll take care of that wound of yours.”

* * *

You woke up the next day, having only remembered descending the stair underneath the secret door before blacking out.

“Thank goodness you’re awake.”

You turned to see Eugene sitting beside you, his hand holding yours in a secure yet careful grip. 

You offered him a small smile, attempting to sit up but thinking better of it when your waist decided to throb.

“Easy,” he whispered, his expression falling into worry. “Don’t move just yet.”

“Did you stay by me in this cramped tent all night?” you questioned.

“Uh…yeah…”

“Why?”

“Because, well, I…I felt responsible for what happened to you.”

You looked up at him, your lips curving into a smug grin, “Eugene Fitzherbert taking responsibility for his actions? Did I die yesterday?”

“Hey, don’t even joke about that!” he exclaimed, sounding quite solemn. “You have no idea how scared I was when you passed out. You went limp! Just like that.”

A little put off by his shouting, you leaned away from him, your E/C eyes wide, “I’m sorry that I made you…”

“No,” he sighed, averting his gaze. “Don’t apologize. I just…really care for you, Y/N, and when I thought I lost you…”

“You didn’t.”

“I know!”

You nearly jumped out of the blankets draped over you at the power in his tone; he must have been pretty worked up…

“I know…” he calmed when he saw your reaction. “I’m sorry. It was all my idea in the beginning anyway…”

You lifted your free hand, the one that was now red-free, and placed it against the warmth of his cheek, bringing his attention back to you.

“Stop being a dork,” you chided with adoration before stretching upwards to press your soft lips upon the stubble of his cheek. “I really  _care_  about you, too.

The two of you reached an understanding at that moment, and Eugene couldn’t help the little boy smile that stretched across his face as he closed the distance between the two of you, kissing you for every minute he thought you were gone.


End file.
